finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Tactics
:''NB: Questa pagina si riferisce alla versione PlayStation'' A warrior takes sword in hand, clasping a gem to his heart. Engraving vanishing memories into the sword, He places finely honed skills into the stone. Spoken from the sword, handed down from the stone... Now the story can be told... SQUARE PRESENTS The "Zodiac Brave Story" - Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics è un gioco di ruolo tattico rilasciato per la PlayStation; presenta elementi tipici della serie, con però in via del tutto nuova un gameplay da Tactical RPG. Dieci anni dopo la sua uscita per la consolle Sony, SquareEnix ha pubblicato una versione aggiornata del gioco per PSP, chiamato Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. Gameplay :Articolo principale: Final Fantasy Tactics: Gameplay A differenza degli altri Final Fantasy, le battaglie nel Tactics si svolgono su una mappa composta da una griglia su cui i combattenti si muovono entro alcuni limiti, e le azioni (attaccare, lanciare magie, etc.) possono essere eseguite solo entro un certo raggio di azione. Nella mappa vi sono inoltre ostacoli, tipi di terreno diversi, così come trappole e dislivelli, il tutto a vantaggio di una maggiore varietà strategica nel gioco. Ciascun personaggio compie un'azione e/o uno spostamento quando arriva il suo turno, determinato da alcuni fattori come la velocità dei personaggi, eventualmente influenzata da magie spazio-temporali o altri status, ed il loro CT, che dipende anche dalle azioni svolte nel turno precedente. Le azioni a loro volta possono sia essere immediate (come i semplici attacchi o le abilità di alcune classi), sia richiedere del tempo per essere eseguite, come molte magie, il tutto secondo degli algoritmi di gioco ben precisi. L'elemento matematico stesso torna molto bene nel gioco, che per questo si rivela nuovamente unico nel genere, fornendo ad esempio un'anteprima del risultato delle azioni prima di dare il comando definitivo per compierle. Tale anteprima si rivela sempre affidabile (tranne rarissime eccezioni, come i danni causati da asce e martelli, che da tradizione hanno un danno che può variare dal molto debole al molto forte). Al termine delle battaglie gli status e la salute verranno completamente ripristinati; i combattenti solamente caduti in battaglia saranno nuovamente disponibili, mentre qualora essi si cristallizzino in battaglia (dopo 3 turni teorici che sarebbero spettati a loro), la morte sarà definitiva. Ciò comporta che Ramza, il personaggio principale, non deve cristallizzarsi a seguito della morte in battaglia (quindi bisogna terminare il combattimento prima, oppure resuscitarlo), altrimenti sarà Game Over. L'altra possibilità di Game Over giunge dalla classica sconfitta di tutti i combattenti schierati per lo scontro, o per K.O. o per indisposizione (se cadono tutti in status pietrificazione e/o vampirismo). Il Job-System Sebbene il Job System (cioè un sistema di gioco con varie classi per i personaggi) avesse già sue radici con altri T-RPG, per Final Fantasy Tactics si sono usate molte classi già viste nei precedenti capitoli della saga. La localizzazione del gioco e le conseguenti traduzioni probabilmente hanno fatto perdere un po' i nomi classici: ad esempio la classe del mago bianco, White Mage, è stata tradotta Priest, e la stessa classe del mago nero, Black Mage, è stata tradotta Wizard; tale rinomina è stata inoltre abbandonata nella versione PSP del gioco, tornando quindi ai classici nomi. Con il combattere, i personaggi umanoidi otterranno esperienza, che servirà ad aumentare il loro livello (chiamata nel gioco Exp) base. Inoltre, le stesse classi dei personaggi possono salire di livello, grazie ai Job Points (JP), ottenuti in modo analogo all'Exp normale. I JP possono venire spesi per ottenere nuove abilità della classe che li guadagna, ma vengono utilizzati anche in modo automatico dal gioco per far salire il livello della classe. Salendo di Job-Level (il livello della classe, che arriva massimo fino al livello 8 per ciascuna classe), si sbloccheranno nuove classi. Ad esempio portando a 2 il Job-Level della classe Squire, la prima di ogni unità generica, sbloccherete il Knight; portando il Knight a livello 3 sbloccherete il Monk, e così via con molte combinazioni. Oltre agli umanoidi, nel gioco è possibile "arruolare" anche i mostri che incontrerete nelle battaglie (ad esempio Chocobo e Goblin), ma loro non otterranno JP, avendo un'unica classe ed abilità prefissate; otterranno invece regolarmente Exp. Classi Generiche *'Squire' (Scudiero): Classe standard per tutti i guerrieri, tranne quelli che hanno una classe speciale. L'abilità tipica di questa classe sono le Basic Skills. Ramza ha una versione speciale di questa classe, che gli dà alcune Basic Skill aggiuntive, peraltro molto utili (oltre a dei parametri di questa classe decisamente migliori), così come pure Delita, finché quest'ultimo non cambia classe col proseguire nel gioco. Sebbene non particolarmente potenti e numerose, le abilità dello scudiero generico sono molto utili per il "JP farming", cioè per guadagnare JP, anche con altre classi. Tra tutte spiccano Gained JP Up, che raddoppia le entrate, ed Accumulate. *'Knight' (Cavaliere): Evoluzione dello Squire, utilizza le Battle Skill come abilità, che permettono lui di distruggere l'equipaggiamento (qualsiasi capo, dalle armi agli accessori) nemico, o persino le sue statistiche. Classe non particolarmente utile singolarmente, ma se combinata con il giusto equipaggiamento e le giuste abilità può risultare devastante. Ad esempio, con uno scudo di alto tasso di "Evade" (cioè possibilità di schivata) possono diventare pressoché immuni frontalmente, o con l'abilità passiva Two Swords possono colpire due volte con potenti spade, causando spesso la morte del nemico in un turno solo. *'Archer' (Arciere): Gli arcieri usano archi e balestre per attaccare dalla lunga distanza. La loro abilità Aim permette attacchi fisici più forti, ma richiede anche tempo per essere preparato. Paiono biblici i tempi delle più forti abilità di questa classe, che nel complesso non si rivela particolarmente utile da usare, fornendo tuttavia abilità come Concentration (aumenta la possibilità di mettere a segno un colpo ignorando di fatto i fattori di schivata) che si rivelano utilissimi da usare con altre classi. Da notare che a seconda dell'arma impugnata gli ostacoli naturali possono o meno rappresentare un problema: da un lato quindi le balestre risulteranno spesso più forti, ma dall'altro gli archi permetteranno di delineare traiettorie paraboliche in grado di superare altissime colline; e se le frecce riusciranno quindi a superare tali ostacoli, non si potrà dire altrettanto dei dardi. *'Monk' (Monaco): Il combattimento a mani nude di questa classe è probabilmente uno dei modi più letali per attaccare, vista l'innata potenza fisica di questa classe, molto elevata. Inoltre le abilità Punch Art caratteristiche della medesima sono particolarmente utili, e permettono potenti attacchi multipli, o a distanza, o entrambi. Non mancano persino doti curative, come l'utilissimo Revive (dall'alta percentuale di successo) per resuscitare combattenti morti, o il potente Chakra che ripristina sia HP che MP, e persino un'abilità in grado di rimuovere quasi tutti gli status alterati. Classe infine utilissima anche per le abilità di reazione Counter ed Hamedo. *'Thief' (Ladro): Brigante in grado di rubare tutto, dall'equipaggiamento, ai Gil (la valuta monetaria del mondo di Ivalice), fin anche l'Exp! Il comando Steal si rivela molto utile anche ai fini del JP Farming, persino migliore dell'Accumulate dello Squire. Inoltre grazie all'abilità passiva Secret Hunt ("caccia segreta") possono ottenere capi di equipaggiamento utilissimi e rari dai nemici uccisi (se uccisi tramite attacchi fisici normali), acquistabili poi dai Fur Shop di alcune città. *'Geomancer' (Geomante): I "Geomancer" sono delle specie di divinatori in grado di sruttare i poteri elementali della terra. È con loro che si nota nettamente la differenza del terreno su cui poggiano i personaggi: tramite il comando Elemental difatti sarà possibile usare incantesimi diversi a seconda del terreno su cui è al momento posizionato il Geomancer. Questi attacchi purtroppo non sono particolarmente forti, ma possono causare status alterati negativi molto utili per disabilitare i nemici. *'Lancer' (Lanciere): Meglio noti come "Dragoons", draghieri, questi combattenti hanno l'abilità Jump che permette loro di sparire dalla mappa (sottraendosi quindi anche agli attacchi) per poi ricadere su una casella, auspicabilmente occupata da un nemico. Non è purtroppo possibile sapere in anticipo quanti turni ci vorranno perché il salto si verifichi, quindi il tutto è un po' a dipendenza dalla sorte, e risulta spesso un'incognita a dire il vero di sospetta utilità. Utilizzano giavellotti, che permettono un raggio di due caselle, il che è utile per evitare i contrattacchi ravvicinati di molti nemici. *'Samurai' (Samurai): Forti delle loro katane, le loro abilità di Draw Out sono in realtà legate a queste stesse armi. Difatti ciascuna abilità di questo Job porta il nome delle katane presenti nel gioco, e sarà possibile usare le abilità soltanto se nell'inventario sono presenti appunto queste armi. Inoltre esiste la possibilità che dopo l'uso dell'abilità, un'unità dell'arma nell'inventario (che sarà anche l'unica, in alcuni casi) si rompa. Il vero cammeo di questa classe è l'abilità [Blade Grasp, che permette di schivare una gran parte di attacchi; la sua percentuale di successo è direttamente proporzionale alla Bravery del personaggio, che si può portare facilmente quasi al massimo, garantendo pressoché immunità agli attacchi fisici. *'Ninja' (Ninja): La loro abilità Throw, sia per i caratteristici Shuriken/Elemental Balls, sia per le armi, risulta spesso troppo dispendiosa e poco conveniente da usare. Discorso diverso è invece quello relativo al loro potere innato di usare due spade contemporaneamente, anche diverse tra loro. Di eccellenti doti difensive (30% di schivata per attacchi frontali) e velocità in battaglia, è sicuramente una classe ottima sia per il diretto utilizzo, sia per le abilità prima citate (equipaggiabili con altri Job, come il Knight, ottenendo combinazioni estremamente potenti). *'Dancer' (Danzatrice): È una classe unica per umani di sesso femminile, non particolarmente utile con le sue abilità di Dance, che hanno sì effetti offensivi utili, ma purtroppo richiedono tempi molto lunghi per l'esecuzione, tanto da far sì che si ottengano spesso altri turni prima che l'azione venga eseguita. *'Chemist' (Medico): È l'unica classe focalizzata sull'uso di oggetti (a fine curativo), dalle erbe alle varie pozioni-medicine tramite il comando Item, dotata in modo innato dell'abilità di supporto Throw Item per lanciarle entro un certo raggio. Come classe base accessibile a tutti, apre la strada ai Job relativi alla magia. Difficile accontentarsi però di questa classe, che nel complesso è piuttosto debole, anche alla luce di magie curative persino migliori delle pozioni sotto alcuni punti di vista. Da notare che sebbene inizialmente sembri in grado solo di usare pugnali, in realtà è in grado di utilizzare anche pistole. *'Priest' (Mago Bianco): La sua abilità è la White Magic, che consiste solamente in magie curative o di supporto, come Shell o Cure, con la solita eccezione di "Holy", magia bianca a scopo offensivo, ma probabilmente sarà di raro utilizzo come la classe stessa. *'Wizard' (Mago Nero): Il Wizard controlla gli elementi che costituiscono il mondo, per scagliarli contro il nemico sotto forma di magia nera. Si ritrovano con lui i classicissimi Fire, Blizzard, Bolt (anche noto come Thunder), etc. È la classe con il maggior valore di potenza magica (MA - magick attack). *'Oracle' (Oracolo): L'Oracle ha il controllo degli elementi stessi della vita, tramite l'utilizzo dello Yin and Yang, da cui il nome dell'abilità di questa classe. In termini pratici, è la classe più direttamente responsabile dei cambiamenti di status tramite le magie (Poison-veleno, Blind-cecità, etc.). Il nome originale nella versione giapponese (Onmyoji) evidenziava il collegamento tra questa classe e la pratica dello Onmyōdō. *'Time Mage' (Mago Spazio-Tempo): Classe dello spazio-tempo, il Time Mage li controlla tramite la sua magia dimensionale. Sono proprie della classe le magie per castare gli status Haste, Slow, Stop, ma anche alcune magie offensive (Demi/Meteor), che però pur essendo molto potenti hanno una percentuale di fallimento o un tempo di lancio a volte eccessivi per poter risultare anche utili. La loro abilità di movimento speciale è Teleport, che però ha una possibilità di fallimento che aumenta con l'aumentare degli spazi di distanza; ciò non toglie che è un must-have in alcune situazioni che possono richiederlo, prima fra tutte quella per lo stats boost. *'Mediator' (Mediatore): Usando le Talk Skill, questa classe si rivela unica nel suo genere. Responsabile di alcuni cambiamenti di statistiche, specie in negativo sulla Bravery/Faith dei nemici, è in realtà peculiare per l'abilità Invite, capace (se ha successo) di far cambiare schieramento ad un nemico, che così diventerà Guest (cioè alleato) in battaglia, ed al termine della medesima potrà, a vostra discrezione, unirsi al gruppo. *'Summoner' (Invocatore): Mago in grado di evocare spiriti dall'enorme potere, in grado di infliggere danni ingenti colpendo aree molto vaste. Da notare che a differenza di pressoché tutte le altre tecniche nel gioco, le magie di invocazione riconoscono nemici ed alleati. Ovvero, usando una magia curativa come "Cure" (del Priest) un nemico posizionato su una casella su cui è stato lanciato l'incantesimo riceverà l'incantesimo stesso, curandosi; e viceversa per le magie offensive lanciate da voi stessi, eventualmente, sui vostri personaggi, che in caso si trovino nel raggio della magia verranno colpiti. Invece usando un'invocazione curativa, essa potrà colpire solo i vostri alleati, e viceversa quelle offensive colpiranno solo i nemici. I tempi delle invocazioni non ne sminuiscono l'utilità; da notare inoltre che è l'unica classe generica che abbia un'abilità non acquisibile in modo diretto: l'ultima invocazione va infatti appresa seguendo una missione secondaria nel Deep Dungeon. *'Bard' (Bardo): Speculare della classe Dancer, è una classe esclusiva per personaggi maschili, che usa il comando Sing per dare effetti positivi per gli alleati. Ha purtroppo in comune con la classe Dancer i difetti, cioè la lentezza nell'agire, che fa risultare la potenza delle azioni troppo relativa. Discorso diverso invece per le abilità di supporto, prima tra tutte Move+3, che aumenta di 3 il raggio massimo di movimento del personaggio (è la migliore nel suo campo, tranne teoricamente Teleport che però non ha una percentuale certa di successo). *'Calculator' (Matematico): Studioso in grado di creare fenomeni magici tramite la matematica, utilizza le Math Skill, che sono senza dubbio l'arma potenzialmente migliore di tutte, se usata attentamente. Le Math Skill consistono infatti nel lanciare a qualsiasi distanza, senza alcuna attesa relativa al tempo di lancio, e senza alcun costo di MP qualsiasi magia conosciuta (delle classi Priest, Wizard, etc. ad eccezione del Summoner). Le Skill si basano su un calcolo che potete effettuare voi stessi, basato fondamentalmente su alcune combinazioni di fattori. Un esempio è la Math Skill che colpisce tutti i guerrieri (vostri e nemici) presenti sul campo aventi un quantitativo di Exp multiplo di 3. Con alcuni espedienti, l'effetto devastante è garantito. Il lato negativo di questa classe è la sua lentezza nell'agire; ma vi sono molti modi per bypassare questo inconveniente, primo fra tutte l'equipaggiamento di capi adatti. *'Mime' (Mimo): Guerriero che può mimare le azioni degli altri. Quando qualcuno compie un'azione, lui la mima esattamente. Classe molto particolare e rischiosa, visto che mimerà davvero tutto. Per esempio, se un vostro alleato attaccherà la casella alla propria destra, il mimo attaccherà a sua volta la casella alla propria destra, con effetti poco desiderabili qualora ci vadano poi di mezzo i vostri stessi combattenti. Classe comunque molto interessante, eccelle per PA (Attacco Fisico) ed HP ma non è in grado di equipaggiare nulla, neanche le abilità (tranne la sua innata Mimic. Classi Speciali Alcuni personaggi della storia hanno una rispettiva classe unica per loro, che va a rimpiazzare la classe generica Squire. Fondamentalmente le loro abilità di supporto/reazione/movimento sono le stesse degli Squire, ma le loro abilità di azione hanno nomi ed effetti del tutto a sé stanti. *'Squire' (Scudiero - Ramza): La classe Squire di Ramza è degna di nota, visto che è in possesso di alcune abilità esclusive che andranno aumentando con il procedere della storia (si notano tre piccole varianti: la versione del capitolo 1, poi quella dei capitoli 2 e 3, ed infine quella del capitolo 4). Per esempio, un normale Squire non ha l'abilità Yell tra le sue Basic Skill. Per differenziare ulteriormente, al posto di chiamarle Basic Skill sono state chiamate Guts. Nel corso della storia Ramza acquisisce nuove abilità per questa classe; inoltre un'abilità va appresa dopo averla subita da un nemico (in stile "magia blu", per intenderci). Questa classe è sporadicamente conosciuta come "Ubersquire" in rete, per differenziarne il nome dallo scudiero generico. *'Squire' (Scudiero - Delita): Funziona esattamente come la classe Squire (la prima) di Ramza, ma ad un certo punto nella storia Delita cambierà classe. Alcuni parametri sono leggermente diversi rispetto alla classe scudiero di Ramza. *'Squire' (Scudiero - Algus): Oltre alle solite abilità e piccole differenze di parametri rispetto a Ramza, ha anche due abilità della classe Knight e la possibilità innata di equipaggiare balestre. *'Squire' (Cavaliere Santo - Agrias/Delita/Wiegraf): Classe di Agrias e Delita (al cambio classe), le sue abilità sono le stesse anche di quelle del White Knight (di Wiegraf), mentre i parametri differiscono appena tra i tre personaggi. Il comando Holy Sword infligge danni elementali privi di tempo di caricamento, e con una percentuale di successo sempre pari al 100%. Possono inoltre causare alcuni status alterati molto pericolosi (come Confusion, Death Sentence, Stop), e colpire più di una casella per volta. *'Dark Knight' (Cavaliere Oscuro - Gafgarion): Esclusiva di Gafgarion, conta solo due abilità, ma decisive. La Night Sword è in grado di infliggere ingenti danni, e per di più quando attacca il danno viene convertito in salute per l'offensore. L'altra abilità ne è l'analogo per gli MP. *'Cleric' (Chierico - Alma/Ovelia/Zalmo): La classe Cleric è tipica di Alma, e ha due varianti entrambi relative a personaggi in qualche modo ecclesiastici: Ovelia come Princess (Principessa), e Zalmo come Holy Priest (Sommo Sacerdote); usano tutti la Holy Magic skill, che dà benefici di altissima fattura, combinati con gli elevati parametri magici di questa classe. *'Engineer' (Ingegnere - Mustadio/Balk): Classe di Mustadio e Balk, è in realtà una classe specializzata nell'uso di tre sole abilità in grado di causare alcuni status debilitanti. Combinata con l'uso della pistola è di sicuro una classe di tutto rispetto, pur non risultando eccellente rispetto alle altre classi speciali. *'Heaven Knight' (Cavaliere del Cielo - Rafa) e Hell Knight (Cavaliere dell' Inferno - Malak): La prima è la classe di Rafa, che utilizza le Truth skill; la seconda di Malak, che utilizza invece le Un-Truth skill. A dispetto del nome, questa classe consiste nell'uso di alcune magie che colpiscono ripetutamente una certa area di 5 quadrati (a forma di segno "+"), purtroppo in modo casuale. Può risultare quindi devastante, ma persino inutile vista la possibilità di colpire aree non occupate da nemici. *'Astrologist' (Astrologo - Olan): Classe esclusiva di Olan Durai. L'abilità di astrology "Galaxy Stop" infligge gli status Stop, Don't Move e Don't Act su tutti i nemici. Affascinante vederla in azione, data l'altissima possibilità di successo su tutti i nemici, a prescindere dalla loro posizione. *'Divine Knight' (Cavaliere Divino - Meliadoul/Rofel/Vormav): Le abilità Mighty Sword sono un buon miglioramento delle Battle Skill del Knight. Difatti, oltre a distruggere l'equipaggiamento, infliggono danni considerevoli. A ciò va poi aggiunta la possibilità di usare queste skill anche a distanza di più caselle. Ha nelle abilità Blade of Ruin dell'Arc Knight il suo complementare. *'Arc Knight' (Cavaliere Arcano - Elmdor/Zalbag): Classe di Elmdor e Zalbag, che in realtà non hanno molto in comune. Il primo riesce ad estrarre lo spirito delle spade con la sua skill Sword Spirits, risultando pressoché identica quindi alla classe Samurai. Il secondo invece utilizza l'abilità Blade of Ruin per abbassare in modo considerevole le statistiche dei personaggi (pertanto può essere considerata la classe complementare del Divine Knight, visto che potenzia le abilità del Knight relative ai parametri). L'influenza negativa di questi poteri fa sì che in alcune circostanze succhino il sangue (abilità Blood Suck) dei nemici, trasformandoli quindi in vampiri. *'Holy Swordsman' (SuperCavaliere Santo - Orlandu): Orlandu possiede TUTTE le abilità migliori dei cavalieri, risultanto quindi la somma tra Holy Knight, Divine Knight e persino il Dark Knight. L'unica condizione per poterne fare uso è impugnare una spada. Di gran lunga la classe più potente del gioco, viste anche le ottime statistiche che la accompagnano. *'Assassin' (Assassino - Celia/Lede) Celia e Lede sono gli unici due personaggi che utilizzano questa classe. Dal potere devastante, possono causare morte o lo status Stop su chiunque, e sempre con il 100% di possibilità di successo. *'Temple Knight' (Cavaliere Templare - Beowulf): Beowulf utilizza le abilità Magic Sword, che di fatto sono le magie dell'Oracle utilizzate tramite spada. Ciò comporta anche una considerevolmente maggiore possibilità di successo rispetto alla corrispettiva magia dell'Oracle, e soprattutto tempi di caricamento azzerati. *'Dragoner' (Draghessa Umana - Reis): La seconda e definitiva forma di Reis è quella umana. Utilizza le Dragon skill per soffiare sui nemici attacchi potenti tipici dei mostri draghi, di tutti gli elementi (risulta in pratica l'unione delle abilità dei vari tipi di draghi di Ivalice). Ha inoltre, unicamente, l'Holy Breath, di elemento Holy. ]] *'Soldier' (Soldier - Cloud): Classe di Cloud Strife, utilizza le Limit in ricordo delle Limit Break da lui usate nel capitolo Final Fantasy VII della saga, con una nuova, Cherry Blossom. Tuttavia per usarle è indispensabile equipaggiare la spada Materia Blade, che non eccelle in potenza, e sebbene abbiano effetti molto potenti e 100% di possibilità di successo, sono d'altra parte molto lente nell'esecuzione. Ciò non toglie che vale sicuramente la pena di testarle su qualche nemico! Storia Final Fantasy Tactics inizia con una cornice narrativa, cioè una breve situazione usata per narrare il vero fulcro della storia. Alazlam Durai, uno studioso del presente, trova degli scritti di un suo antenato, i "Durai Papers". Essi narrano la verità su un leggendario eroe, Delita Hyral. Delita non era l'eroe che si raccontava; piuttosto, c'era un altro vero eroe: uno scudiero chiamato Ramza Beoulve. Il gioco vero e proprio ha quindi inizio, raccontando la storia passata di cui parlano i Durai Papers, con l'attenzione focalizzata sulle gesta di Ramza. Introduzione La narrazione si ambienta in un regno medievale chiamato Ivalice, al seguito della Guerra dei 50 Anni (la "Fifty Years' War"). Su Ivalice vige un forte classismo: alcune famiglie nobili, come la casata dei Beoulve governano le masse popolari. Gran parte del potere nel regno è affidato proprio a queste casate, che gestiscono i loro terreni come dei feudi, a dispetto della posizione del re il cui potere è ben più fittizio. Ma la vera potenza di Ivalice è la Chiesa di Glabados (fondata sulla figura di Saint Ajora Glabados, un personaggio cristologico vissuto molto tempo prima dei fatti narrati nel gioco), che con il suo potente corpo dei Templari esercita forti influenze nel regno. Ed i complotti organizzati per mettere a soqquadro Ivalice e prendere il potere sono soltanto una copertura per di piani ben più sinistri, che minacciano l'esistenza stessa di Ivalice. Due eserciti distinti, gli Hokuten guidati dal duca Larg, fratello della Regina Ruvelia, ed i Nanten guidati invece dal duca Goltana, sono in guerra per cercare di prendere il controllo del trono di Ivalice manipolando l'erede di Re Omdoria. Tuttavia ci sono due eredi: la giovane Principessa Ovelia e l'appena nato Principe Orinas. La principessa, tenuta in clausura nel monastero di Orbonne, è presa di mira dalle forze dei Nanten. Ramza, un mercenario che lavora con l'avido Gaff Gafgarion, anche lui mercenario, è incaricato dagli Hokuten di proteggere Ovelia, cooperando con le sue guardie del corpo, guidate da Agrias Oaks. I due mercenari insieme con le guardie di Ovelia sconfiggono le truppe inviate dai Nanten al monastero; tuttavia la principessa viene rapita da Delita Hyral, un vecchio amico di Ramza. Quando Ramza rivede Delita, ha un lungo flashback che occupa tutto il resto del primo capitolo del gioco. Chapter 1 - The Meager :(L'insufficienza delle retribuzioni dei soldati dà origine a tutta la storia) Due anni prima degli eventi narrati all'inizio del gioco presso l'Orbonne Monastery, Ramza e Delita erano amici di infanzia e compagni negli Hokuten. Ramza era il terzo figlio della prestigiosa Casata Beoulve, mentre Delita era un ragazzo di nascita non nobile (detto perciò "commoner") che lavorava nella casa insieme a sua sorella, Teta Hyral. I due avevano studiato all'Accademia di Gariland Magic City. Dopo la sconfitta di Ivalice nella Guerra dei 50 Anni, i soldati tornati in patria non erano stati pagati. Questo creò forti malcontenti verso la nobiltà, e così sorsero gruppi di ribelli in tutta Ivalice, come ad esempio la Death Corps, che si diresse contro il ducato natale di Ramza, Gallione. Le forze del Death Corps attaccarono Gariland, e gli studenti dell'Accademia vennero inviati per combatterli. Si giunge all'inizio delle azioni di gioco: Ramza e Delita guidano il gruppo alla vittoria nel primo vero combattimento. Poi si dirigono verso la sede principale del potere della Casata Beoulve: Igros Castle. Durante il viaggio, il gruppo di Ramza incontra uno scudiero, solo, circondato dalle forze della Death Corps. Riescono a trarlo in salvo, e questi rivelerà di essere Algus Sadalfas, un nobile al servizio del Marchese Elmdor che è stato rapito dalla Corps stessa. Al castello, Algus riferisce dell'accaduto al fratello maggiore di Ramza, il freddo Dycedarg Beoulve, che è al governo insieme a suo fratello Zalbag da quando il loro padre Balbanes è morto. Nonostante i modi irriguardosi di Algus, Dycedarg gli assicura che farà ciò che potrà, ma ordina a Ramza di rimanere al castello. Mentre Ramza si incontra con sua sorella Alma Beoulve per salutarla, incontra anche Zalbag, che gli dà un indizio sulla questione del Marchese, dandogli di fatto anche il permesso per andare a salvarlo. Il gruppo di Ramza si dirige quindi a Dorter Trade City, dove individuano il leader delle Death Corps, Wiegraf Folles, ma nell'inseguirlo sono fermati dalle compagini nemiche. Durante lo scontro, il loro comandante viene catturato da Algus, che lo picchia violentemente finché non rivelerà dove è stato portato il Marchese. Quindi il gruppo va in un rifugio, il Sand Rat Cellar (collocato nello Zeklaus Desert), dove trovano Wiegraf faccia a faccia contro il suo stesso ufficiale, Gustav. Wiegraf reputa deplorevole la tattica del rapimento del Marchese, e per questo uccide Gustav. Poi riesce a convincere Ramza e gli altri a lasciarlo andare in cambio dell'incolumità del Marchese, tenuto appunto in quel rifugio. Tratto in salvo Elmdor, Ramza torna ad Igros dove trova Dycedarg adirato. Non sapeva infatti che Elmdor supportava i Nanten, e Dycedarg stava manovrando Gustav per eliminare un nemico politico. Mentre il party di Ramza è diretto per attaccare le truppe di Death Corps guidate dalla sorella di Wiegraf, Miluda Folles, la Corps sferra un attacco diretto ad Igros Castle. Golagros Levine guida l'attacco, e ferisce gravemente Dycedarg e per poco non riesce a prendere Alma in ostaggio. Ma Zalbag giunge in tempo per salvare sua sorella, così Golagros rapisce invece la povera amica di Alma, Teta, non sapendo che lei non è di nascita nobile e pertanto non vale nulla come ostaggio. Dycedarg promette di non attaccare le Corps finché tengono in ostaggio Teta. Algus, mai amico dei "commoners", sfoga sfacciatamente il suo disappunto insultando Delita, provocando così una lite tra i due. Ramza sta dalla parte del suo amico di sempre, Delita, e caccia fuori dal suo gruppo Algus. Nel viaggio per liberare Teta, Ramza e Delita passano per Mandalia Plains, contemplandone la vista del tramonto. Nel viaggio per salvare Teta, incontrano nuovamente Miluda. Nonostante per loro non sia un nemico, sono costretti ad ucciderla per proseguire. Quindi si dirigono verso il gruppo di Wiegraf che tiene prigioniera Teta in un mulino a vento nelle Fovoham Plains. Wiegraf vorrebbe liberarla e dà disposizioni perché ciò avvenga; ma deve uscire dall'interno del mulino per combattere Ramza, insieme al suo Chocobo Boco. Viene sconfitto, quindi scappa, abbandonando il suo gruppo di ribelli e la rivolta stessa all'inevitabile disfatta. Golagros, temendo per la sua vita, scappa portando con sé Teta e si dirige a Fort Zeakden, seguito dal gruppo di Ramza. Nonostante le promesse di Dycedarg di non attaccare, Zalbag guida un attacco al Forte, ed ordina al suo nuovo soldato, Algus, di attaccare Golagros e Teta che è tenuta prigioniera dal nemico come scudo umano. Entrambi vengono feriti mortalmente da una freccia. Delita assiste alla scena, impotente, e si vendica di Algus con l'aiuto di Ramza. Insieme uccidono il loro ex-alleato, tradendo così anche gli Hokuten. Golagros, morente, fa saltare in aria l'intero magazzino pieno di polvere da sparo, così da uccidere i suoi nemici sacrificando anche sé stesso. Nell'esplosione, tutto fa credere che Delita sia morto. Ramza, disgustato dall'accaduto, abbandona gli Hokuten e la sua famiglia, per diventare un mercenario; così si ritorna a dove era iniziato il gioco. Chapter 2 - The Manipulator and the Subservient :(Pedine e sfruttatori sono la realtà del potere ad Ivalice) Dopo il flashback, il vecchio party di Ramza, con Agrias e Gafgarion iniziano l'inseguimento di Delita per Ivalice. Alla fine riescono a trovarlo con la Principessa alle Zirekile Falls. Delita è circondato da truppe degli Hokuten, a cui poi si unisce Gafgarion, che sin dall'inizio lavorava per Dycedarg, rivelandosi quindi un traditore. Dopo la battaglia, Delita spiega che stava cercando di salvare Ovelia dagli Hokuten portandola alla fortezza dei Nanten a Bethla Garrison. Quindi se ne va, lasciando che Ramza e gli altri si occupino di scortare Ovelia per portarla in salvo a Lionel Castle, nel territorio della Chiesa, neutrale tra le due forze (Hokuten e Nanten). Lungo la strada, il gruppo incontra un ingegnere di nome Mustadio Bunansa, che sta scappando da assassini inviati dalla Bart Company, un'associazione criminale specializzata nell'ambito della prostituzione e del contrabbando di oppio. Mustadio si unisce al party di Ramza, sperando anch'egli di trovare aiuto a Lionel. A Lionel, il party incontra il Cardinale Draclau, secondo per importanza solo al Sommo Sacerdote nella gerarchia ecclesiastica, che si presenta come un loro alleato disposto ad aiutarli. Dà ospitalità in un luogo sicuro ad Ovelia e la sua fida guardia del corpo, Agrias. Draclau rivela avere vaste conoscenze sulla situazione di Mustadio. Sa che porta con sé la Zodiac Stone Taurus, un oggetto di grande potere che ha un legame con i leggendari Zodiac Braves, 12 cavalieri che furono guidati da Saint Ajora per sconfiggere un antico demone. Il Cardinale promette di aiutare Mustadio contro la Bart Company. Ramza e Mustadio fanno ritorno a Goug Machine City dove il padre di Mustadio, Besrodio, è tenuto in ostaggio dalla Company. Mustadio si separa dal gruppo di Ramza per liberare suo padre, ma viene catturato a sua volta. Rudvich Bart, capo dell'omonima compagnia, si presenta personalmente per minacciare Ramza e richiedere la pietra Taurus. Mustadio aveva pianificato una possibile situazione del genere, e dà indicazioni a Ramza perché gli consegni una pietra falsa. Il party di Ramza combatte con quello di Bart (che nel frattempo fugge), e alla fine lo sconfigge, salvando Mustadio e suo padre. Dopo che la battaglia giunge al termine, Bart ritorna dal suo signore, niente meno che il Cardinale stesso. Non disposto ad accettare fallimenti, Draclau distrugge il cospiratore usando una magia sconosciuta. Nel frattempo, Gafgarion ritorna dal suo committente, Dycedarg, per riferirgli del suo fallimento nell'uccidere Ovelia. Dycedarg, che sembra essere in combutta con il Cardinale, invia Gafgarion a combattere Ramza, sembrando completamente indifferente all'idea di ordinare l'uccisione del suo stesso fratello. Il Cardinale blocca con degli uomini il percorso fatto inizialmente da Ramza, così ora il gruppo deve aggirare l'ostacolo e viaggiare via nave a Warjilis Trade City per salvare Ovelia. Lungo la strada, incontrano nuovamente Delita, che dice a Ramza di stare fuori da quelle faccende. Andando avanti, trovano Agrias inseguita dai soldati del Cardinal nella Barius Valley. La giovane guardia reale è fuggita dal Cardinale, scoprendo che lui stava pianificando l'esecuzione della Principessa. Insieme al gruppo di Ramza, si dirige a salvare la Principessa, ma devono affrontare il loro ex-alleato Gafgarion per due volte. Ramza uccide infine il Cavaliere Oscuro al cancello di Lionel Castle, e poi si dirige nella sua mansione per affrontare il Cardinale stesso. Al contempo, Delita, lavorando per il Cardinale ed un uomo sconosciuto, porta Ovelia dai Nanten. Lo sconosciuto cavaliere rivela che Ovelia non è davvero la Principessa, bensì è una qualunque ragazza, probabilmente anche di nascita non nobile, usata come burattino per creare conflitti con l'aristocrazia. La storia torna su Wiegraf Folles. Mentre piange sulla tomba di sua sorella, compiangendo anche il suo fallimento nel proteggerla dai nobili, fa la conoscenza di un altro uomo misterioso. Questi dice di chiamarsi Rofel Wodring, e di essere un Templare della Chiesa. Rofel gli promette che se si unirà all'ordine, l'avrebbero aiutato ad annientare i nobili tiranni, e Wiegraf accetta la sua offerta. Quindi si ritorna sugli eventi nella proprietà di Draclau, dove Ramza si dirige direttamente dal Cardinale per affrontarlo. A sorpresa, il Cardinale usa il potere della Zodiac Stone Scorpio per trasformarsi in un Lucavi, un demone chiamato "Queklain, the Tainted King". Nonostante lo sconfinato potere oscuro del Lucavi, il gruppo di Ramza riesce a sconfiggerlo. Appena muore, il mostro esplode facendo saettare energia oscura, lasciando infine nient'altro che l'immobile Zodiac Stone per terra. Ramza capisce che le Zodiac Stones non sono soltanto reliquie sacre in memoria dei Zodiac Braves, ma celano un potere ben più sinistro. Con Ovelia da un lato a reclamare la legittimità del suo trono come Regina da parte dei Nanten, e dall'altro lato gli Hokuten che invece vogliono sul trono Prince Orinas come Re, ad Ivalice scoppia la guerra civile. Siccome entrambi gli schieramenti usano un leone come loro emblema, la guerra passa alla storia con il nome di "War of the Lions". Durante il conflitto, il Marchese Elmdor viene ucciso combattendo per i Nanten, mentre la Regina Ruvelia è catturata dai suoi nemici, lasciata ad un destino sconosciuto. Delita si fa strada tra i ranghi dei Nanten facendo venire alla luce il complotto di Minister Gelwan, ed uccidendolo perché traditore del Duca Goltana. L'intero regno è sconvolto da massacri continui, con i due signori (Goltana e Larg) completamente impassibili verso il genocidio di centinaia di migliaia di vittime. Chapter 3 - The Valiant :(A dispetto di tutte le ostilità, un vero eroe non si tira mai indietro) Ramza ed il suo gruppo iniziano il capitolo dirigendosi per incontrare i fratelli del giovane Beoulve, che al momento stanno presidiando la capitale, Lesalia Imperial Capital, con l'esercito dei loro Hokuten. Durante il viaggio, incontrano Olan Durai, figlio adottivo del più valoroso comandante dei Nanten, Cidolfas Orlandu, conosciuto come "Tuono di Dio" per la sua forza in battaglia. Olan è minacciato da un gruppo di banditi, ma grazie all'aiuto di Ramza e del suo gruppo, riesce a trarsi in salvo; però al termine dello scontro ognuno andrà per la sua strada. A Lesalia, Ramza prova a convincere Zalbag dicendogli che c'è un tremendo complotto dietro la guerra. Ma Zalbag rifiuta di dare ascolto a quanto detto dal fratello, e gli proibisce di fare ritorno. Nel lasciare la città, Ramza viene affrontato da membri della Chiesa, guidati da Zalmo Rusnada. Zalmo ed i suoi inquisitori stanno inseguendo Ramza perché questi è stato dichiarato eretico per quanto fatto nelle circostanze della morte del Cardinale Dralcau. Con la sua sorellina Alma al fianco, Ramza sconfigge Zalmo, e si dirige ad Orbonne Monastery per cercare una Zodiac Stone prima che la Chiesa ne venga in possesso. Sebbene Ramza tema per la sua incolumità, Alma lo riesce a convincere a portarla con lui. Ad Orbonne, Ramza trova un gruppo di Templari già lì prima del suo arrivo. Sono guidati da Wiegraf Folles, ora in divisa da Templare, ed Izlude Tengille. L'anziano Simon, il monaco a custodia del monastero nonché precettore di Alma, è ferito nello scontro, e sceglie poi di aiutare Ramza. Nello scontro, Izlude è costretto alla ritirata, ma porta con sé Alma come ostaggio. Wiegraf è ferito a morte, e si trascina strisciando appena fuori dal monastero. Tuttavia, la Zodiac Stone Aries nelle sue mani inizia improvvisamente a parlargli, promettendogli di salvarlo dalla morte. Wiegraf accetta l'aiuto della pietra, e si trasforma in un Lucavi proprio come il Cardinale; questa volta il mostro è chiamato "Velius, the Warlock", ed ha forma di un enorme ariete umanoide. Nella sua forma demoniaca, Wiegraf si teletrasporta altrove. Prima che Ramza vada via, l'anziano Simon, in fin d vita, gli dà un libro che ha passato l'intera vita a tradurre: le Germonik Scriptures. Queste scritture narrano la verità che si cela dietro il mito di Saint Ajora, la divinità fondante la Murond Glabados Church. In realtà, Ajora non era il figlio di un Dio, ma un malvagio eretico, spia di una nazione nemica, che lavorava per mettere a repentaglio l'Holy Empire of Yudora. Germonique era a sua volta una spia per le autorità, e raccolse prove per far condannare a morte Ajora. Ajora non aveva alcun legame con gli Zodiac Braves, ma aveva effettivamente cercato le Auracite Stones per motivi ignoti. Con questo artefatto potenzialmente devastante per la Chiesa, Ramza si incammina per liberare sua sorella. Nel frattempo, Delita è incaricato dai Nanten di proteggere la Principessa Ovelia. Durante un incontro con lei, inizia ad intenerirsi per la Principessa. Con questo romantico interesse per lei, Delita le promette di proteggerla, e va anche oltre. Rivela le sue spietate ambizioni di distruggere il potere corrotto che governa Ivalice, e poi ricostruire tutto il regno da zero - tutto per il bene di Ovelia, dice. Più in là, Delita salva Ovelia da un tentativo di assassinio da parte degli Hokuten, entrando ancora più in intimità con lei. Appena Ramza procede, incontra Rafa Galthana, una disertrice dei Kamyuja, un gruppo di assassini sotto il comando del potente Gran Duca Barinten che ha catturato Izlude, insieme alla pietra che questi aveva con lui, ed il suo ostaggio, Alma. Rafa era fuggita dal suo padrone dopo che questi l'aveva stuprata, ma non l'aveva mai detto a suo fratello Malak. Questi due combattenti dalle doti uniche e innate si combattono a vicenda non appena Ramza fa la sua comparsa. Visto che Rafa è minacciata da Malak ed un gruppo di uomini di Barinten, Ramza si schiera dalla sua parte nello scontro. Rafa si unisce al party di Ramza dopo il medesimo. Più in là Malak, che era sopravvissuto allo scontro, lancia un incantesimo su un rospo per parlare a Ramza e Rafa senza pericolo di venire colpito; avverte quindi Ramza che se non si fosse presentato per affrontare il Gran Duca, avrebbero ucciso sua sorella. Nella fortezza di Barinten a Riovanes Castle, il leader dei Templari, Vormav Tingel, padre di Izlude (è l'uomo misterioso che aveva rivelato le vere origini di Ovelia nel capitolo 2), va a sua volta dal Duca per negoziare. Lo accompagna Wiegraf, nella sua forma umana. Barinten è interessato al potere misterioso delle Zodiac Stones, facendo leva sull'ostaggio (Izlude), ma Vormav non dà alcun segno di voler trattare facendosi sottomettere, e lasciando al Gran Duca l'alleanza con i Templari, da lui reputati (giustamente) la più grande forza di Ivalice. Quindi Vormav dice a Wiegraf di andare a sistemare il conto in sospeso con Ramza, mentre lui si trasforma in un Lucavi, sotto lo sguardo terrificato di tutti i presenti nella stanza. Privo di controllo, Vormav uccide persino il suo stesso figlio. Alma riesce ad approfittare della confusione per fuggire dalla sua cella, e trova Izlude appena prima che questi muoia. Vormav fa la sua comparsa, ora nuovamente umano, e sente che quello di Alma è il corpo adatto per il suo "signore". La porta via, sperando di poter portare a termine le trame dei Lucavi usandola come tramite. Fuori dal castello, Rafa e Malak vanno via dalla battaglia per sistemare le loro faccende personali. Nel castello stesso, Ramza deve affrontare Wiegraf per poter raggiungere le celle dove c'era sua sorella. Nonostante i tentativi di far ragionare Wiegraf facendo leva sulla sua umanità, l'ex leader delle Death Corps gli dice che non gli importa più di rivolte popolari o della morte di sua sorella, e che ora vuole solo portare distruzione all'umanità. Ramza sconfigge Wiegraf nella sua forma umana in un duello faccia a faccia, ma poi Wiegraf si trasforma nel Lucavi già visto prima, Velius. Insieme al gruppo di combattenti scelti per lo scontro, Ramza riesce a sconfiggere Wiegraf definitivamente anche in questa sua forma, così come i demoni da lui evocati nello scontro. Sul tetto di Riovanes Castle, il Gran Duca è accerchiato da Rafa e Malak. Barinten ammette di aver violentato Rafa, facendo capire a Malak di essere sempre stato dalla parte sbagliata. Barinten spara Malak, uccidendolo. A questo punto, giunge Ramza, insieme ad un terzo schieramento misterioso: il Marchese Elmdor e due accompagnatrici femmine, Celia e Lede. Ramza si ricorda che il Marchese era stato ucciso in battaglia, quindi capisce che a sua volta anche Elmdor era diventato un corpo per un demone Lucavi. Nonostante il debito di vita che aveva verso Ramza per averlo salvato (secondo quanto avvenuto nel primo capitolo di gioco), Elmdor lo attacca con le due donne al suo servizio, che nel frattempo avevano ucciso Barinten scaraventandolo giù dal tetto. Lo scontro si conclude non appena qualcuno del gruppo di demoni viene ferito, risultando nella fuga di tutti e tre. Rafa è vicino al corpo inerme di suo fratello Malak, con una Zodiac Stone nella mano; all'improvviso sente una voce dalla Stone. Ramza teme che anche questa volta un Lucavi prenderà possesso di Rafa come era già successo con Wiegraf ed il Cardinale, ma invece di un potere malvagio, la pietra emana una luce sacra che fa tornare in vita Malak. I due fratelli Galthana si uniscono al gruppo di Ramza dopo lo scontro, ed inizia il quarto capitolo. Il macello accaduto a Riovanes diventa conosciuto come "L'orrore di Riovanes" nelle Tavern di Ivalice. Chapter 4 - Somebody to Love :(Non sono solo le gesta a rendere grande un uomo) A causa del lungo protrarsi della guerra, entrambi gli schieramenti iniziano a soffrire per le enormi risorse impiegate. Se la guerra continua di quel passo, nessuno dei due schieramenti riuscirà a sopraffare l'altro, né ad un eventuale vincitore rimarrà abbastanza potere militare per governare Ivalice. I "Leoni" pianificano di concludere la guerra in una grande battaglia conclusiva a Bethla Garrison, ed iniziano ad ammassare le loro milizie vicino la fortezza. I Nanten sono particolarmente indeboliti, visto che molti nobili continuano a servire il Duca Goltana solo perché "Thunder God" lo fa a sua volta. Nonostante i suggerimenti da parte di Olan di lasciare l'ordine, il Conte Orlandu non vuole saperne di tradire il giuramento prestato a Goltana, per una questione di onore. Dopo la battaglia appena combattuta, Ramza decide di cercare aiuto in quello che fu il migliore alleato di suo padre, cioè proprio Orlandu, incontrandolo a Zeltennia Castle. Nel viaggio, il gruppo di Ramza incontra la figlia di Vormav, la Templare Meliadoul Tingel, che li affronta. Non sapendo nulla del complotto dei Lucavi, pensa che Ramza ed i suoi amici abbiano ucciso suo fratello Izlude a Riovanes. Poi si ritira dallo scontro, ancora convinta che Ramza sia un suo nemico. A Zeltennia, Ramza non trova Orlandu (che era già partito), bensì Delita. Delita gli racconta di avere intenzione di uccidere il Duca Goltana ed il Conte Orlandu, mentre qualcun'altro si occuperà di mozzare la testa ai leader degli Hokuten. Fatto ciò, la Chiesa avrebbe preso diretto controllo di Ivalice, usando le Zodiac Stones per indurre il popolo a seguirli. Durante la conversazione (avvenuta in una cattedrale), Zalmo fa la sua comparsa di fuori, chiamando a gran voce l'eretico Ramza. Nonostante Delita lavori per la Chiesa, non ci vuole molto prima che decida di tradire i suoi compagni schierandosi con Ramza, uccidendo quindi Zalmo. Dopo, Delita si separa nuovamente da Ramza, finendo col manipolare persino il suo migliore amico pur di raggiungere il suo incredibile scopo. Il gruppo di Ramza incontra un Templare chiamato Balk Fenzol, che stava appena facendo ritorno dal sabotaggio della battaglia di Bethla Garrison tramite veleno di Mosfungus, in modo da poter annientare entrambi gli schieramenti con un colpo solo. Dopo aver ucciso Balk, Ramza va verso il luogo dello scontro, dove il gruppo apre le Sluice Gates, delle dighe, inondando il campo di battaglia. Appena il Mosfungus fa effetto, entrambi gli eserciti ne sono fortemente colpiti, ma l'inondazione impedisce ogni tipo di ostilità per concludere la War of the Lions. Sebbene così facendo il campo di battaglia sia protetto da ulteriori massacri, altri scontri si preparano all'interno del regno. Il Duca Goltana arresta il Conte Orlandu come traditore, seguendo un falso indizio datogli da Delita. Delita quindi approfitta della fiducia del Duca per assassinare il Duca stesso, diventando così il nuovo comandante dei Nanten. Un falso Orlandu viene ucciso e lasciato sul luogo per evitare che il vero venga inseguito, permettendogli quindi di unirsi al gruppo di Ramza per sconfiggere i Lucavi. Sull'altro fronte, Dycedarg approfitta della confusione creata dal Mosfungus per uccidere anche il Duca Larg. Zalbag assiste al tradimento senza muovere un dito, ma è seriamente impressionato dall'azione del fratello. Prima che Larg muoia, questi dice qualcosa riguardo al fatto che Dycedarg avesse assassinato suo padre; ciò shocka ancora di più Zalbag, che inizierà a sospettare del suo fratello maggiore. Sapendo che Alma è tenuta nel Limberry Castle, Ramza e i suoi compagni si dirigono per affrontare il Marchese Elmdor nella sua sede di potere. Ramza affronta nuovamente anche Celia e Lede, e queste rivelano la loro vera natura di Ultima Demons. Prima dello scontro definitivo con il Marchese, Ramza incontra nuovamente anche Algus, in versione putrefatta, che evidentemente proprio come Elmdor è stato posseduto da un demone, e lo sconfigge una seconda volta. Nelle cripte di Limberry poi, Ramza trova il Marchese Elmdor che gli rivela che Alma non era mai stata in quel luogo, e tutto quel viaggio era solo una trappola per Ramza. Si trasforma poi con la pietra Gemini in un Lucavi, "Zalera, the Angel of Death". Meliadoul si trova in quello stesso luogo in quel momento, e vede la trasformazione demoniaca di Elmdor; quindi decide di combattere con Ramza per distruggere il mostro. Quindi finalmente crederà alla storia di Ramza, secondo cui suo padre era posseduto da un Lucavi, che aveva ucciso suo fratello, e si unirà al gruppo per porre fine a queste trame oscure. Nel frattempo Dycedarg, ora al comando degli Hokuten, viene affrontato dal Templare Rofel. Quest'ultimo insinua qualcosa riguardo la colpa di Dycedarg per la morte di suo padre (proprio come Larg), dicendo che le tombe di quelli uccisi dal Mosfungus sono ricoperte da funghi velenosi a causa delle tossine provenienti dal cadavere. Dycedarg nega tutto con la sua consueta calma. Nell'andarsene, il Templare dà a Dycedarg la Zodiac Stone Capricorn, come segno di collaborazione da parte della Chiesa. Zalbag, origlia tutta la conversazione, e va subito a controllare la tomba di Balbanes. Ivi trova proprio dei funghi velenosi, venendo così a conoscenza dell'orribile verità: suo fratello aveva davvero ucciso il loro padre. Si dirige nuovamente ad Igros, intenzionato a vendicare la morte di Balbanes. Ramza scopre da Meliadoul che a Dycedarg è stata data una Zodiac Stone. Per questo si precipita verso Igros, ed entra nel castello trovando i suoi due fratelli intenti a combattersi. Dycedarg, freddo come sempre, sostiene di aver fatto la cosa migliore per la Casata Beoulve nell'uccidere il padre. Alla fine del combattimento contro Zalbag e Ramza, ora alleati, viene ucciso, ma la sua morte aziona la Zodiac Stone in suo possesso. Si trasforma così in "Adramelk, the Ghost of Fury", e disintegra Zalbag con un colpo solo. Ramza e il suo gruppo riescono però a sconfiggere l'ennesimo Lucavi, ponendo fine alla regnanza dei Beoulve. A Murond, sede del potere della Chiesa, i Templari guidati da Vormav si ribellano. Catturano il Sommo Sacerdote Marge Funeral e gli ordinano di rivelargli la locazione di Murond Death City, una dimensione del male necessaria per la rievocazione del loro signore, del signore dei Lucavi. Funeral rivela che la Death City è sotto Orbonne Monastery, ma servono le Scriptures of Germonique per aprire il varco dimensionale. A dispetto delle promesse di risparmiargli la vita, lo feriscono mortalmente. Ramza si scontra con Vormav ed i suoi seguaci. Gli viene detto di cedere le Scriptures in cambio di Alma. Ma nonostante lui gliele dia, i Templari non rilasciano Alma; anzi, attaccano Ramza, e perdendo si ritirano. Prima che Ramza possa lasciare Murond, deve combattere un'ultima battaglia. Vormav resuscita Zalbag come uno zombie non-morto, e lo invia ad uccidere Ramza. Zalbag però non è del tutto sotto il controllo di Vormav, e scongiura Ramza di ucciderlo prima che lui faccia altrettanto, cercando di convincere suo fratello dicendogli di star provando un immenso dolore in quella forma di non-vita terrificante. Ramza infine cede, uccidendo suo fratello definitivamente. Nell'andarsene, il gruppo trova l'High Priest appena in vita. Da lui, scoprono dove sono diretti i Templari, ma non possono fare nulla per salvarlo. Quindi vanno ad Orbonne. Le ultime battaglie prendono luogo nella Death City. Il gruppo di Ramza sconfigge i Templari, uno dopo l'altro, fino a quando raggiungono l'ultimo luogo del gioco, il Cimitero delle Aereonavi (Graveyard of Airships). Vormav cerca di evocare il suo signore usando Alma, ma non vi riesce: sono morte troppe poche persone, ed occorrono ulteriori sacrifici. Trasformatosi in "Hashmalum, the Regulator" tramite la pietra Leo, attacca Ramza ed il suo gruppo per versarne il sangue. Tuttavia, al contrario, Hashmalum viene sconfitto. Capendo che l'unico modo per riportare in vita il suo signore è di sacrificare sé stesso, il mostro si trafigge il petto con i suoi artigli e con questo potere riporta in vita Saint Ajora, nel corpo di Alma. Saint Ajora si divide da quest'ultima, ed Alma ne viene così liberata. Usando il potere del Lucavi definitivo (tramite la pietra Virgo), Ajora si trasforma in "Altima, the Bloody Angel". Nonostante l'immenso potere di questo demone, Ramza e il suo gruppo hanno la meglio, e lo distruggono prima che possa devastare Ivalice. Appena Altima muore, sprigionerà un'energia immensa che distruggerà tutta l'area, lasciando incognito il destino di Ramza, Alma e gli altri. Successivamente, Olan Durai fa la sua comparsa ai funerali di Alma. Visto che Ramza è un eretico, non gli si può dare una sepoltura adeguata. Dopo il servizio funebre, vede di sfuggita Ramza ed Alma cavalcare un Chocobo, via verso la libertà - se questa sia solo un'allucinazione di Olan, non vi è modo di saperlo. In seguito, Olan scriverà una lunga storia degli eventi narrati nel gioco, e del ruolo di Ramza nello sconfiggere i Lucavi. Tuttavia la Chiesa, intuendo il pericolo delle rivelazioni di quest'opera, lo condannerà al rogo come eretico, dimenticandosi però di bruciare anche la sua opera, che sarebbe passata alla storia come i Durai Papers. Un discendente di Olan, Alazlam, li avrebbe poi scoperti secondo quando detto nella cornice narrativa dei primi istanti di Final Fantasy Tactics, per poi narrarli al giocatore. Nelle scene conclusive del gioco, Delita, ora Re di Ivalice, si presenta alla sua Regina, Ovelia, con dei fiori per il suo compleanno. Ma lei si scaglia verso di lui con un pugnale, e lo ferisce gravemente, fuori di sé dalla rabbia per essere stata usata da lui. Delita riesce a prendere in mano quello stesso pugnale, uccidendo così Ovelia, rimanendo solo. In ginocchio per la sua sconfitta conclusiva, Delita pensa a Ramza, chiedendosi chi dei due abbia davvero vinto alla fine. Colonna sonora :Articolo principale: Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack La soundtrack di Final Fantasy Tactics è stata composta dalla coppia Hitoshi Sakimoto e Masaharu Iwata. È su due dischi, e conta 71 tracce, 47 delle quali composte da Sakimoto, e le restanti 24 da Iwata. Da allora i loro nomi sono rimasti come punti di riferimento per le soundtrack degli altri titoli legati al mondo di Ivalice, ad esempio FF XII. Curiosità *Nella serie Kingdom Hearts, e in particolare nel secondo capitolo, alcuni Nobodies portano il nome di classi di Final Fantasy Tactics *Sono presenti due personaggi di Final Fantasy VII, Aerith e Cloud *Ci sono diversi piccoli bug nel gioco trovati da utenti che li hanno poi registrati ed uploadati su siti come youtube. Si possono facilmente trovare cercando "Final Fantasy Tactics glitch". Inoltre ci sono due famosi bug di gioco riguardo l'apprendimento delle abilità e la duplicazione delle armi (fixati nella versione PSP) Copertine CD Image:Fftjacover.jpg|Cover giapponese Image:Fftnacover.jpg|Cover nordamericana Collegamenti Esterni *Sito ufficiale su PlayStation.com *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Tactics Pagina di Final Fantasy Tactics] su Wikipedia (Inglese) *[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Tactics Pagina di Final Fantasy Tactics] su Wikipedia (Italiano) *Final Fantasy Tactics Sprite ~PSX~ (raccolta immagini personaggi)